


Forest

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Series: GOT7 Drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Forests, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: jinyoung loved the smell of the forest.





	Forest

jinyoung loved the smell of the forest. he got lost in the way silence of it, the way each little sound was like a song, music of the earth. the rustle of the leaves, chirping of the birds, even his own footsteps in the dirt. jinyoung loved letting himself be swept away by mother nature. he loved being reminded that sometimes you just needed silence and to be alone with yourself. the scent of the woods had always felt like home to jinyoung and he welcomed the embrace of the forest, and all the emotions and silence it came with.


End file.
